Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) are being configured to provide users with an increasing variety of communication options that may utilize stored contacts. For example, users may store on a mobile device contact lists that represent a variety of contacts and a variety of communication options for each contact. Contact lists are typically presented in a static format that may require a user to search through multiple screens or identify one or more letters for a particular contact before the desired contact is presented to the user.